The dangers and inconvenience of deflated and flat tires are well known. In addition, the marked decrease in performance of a vehicle becomes apparent even when a vehicle experiences substantial deflation in a single wheel. These problems become amplified for military vehicles wherein flat or deflated tires cannot be expected to be changed under battle conditions. Further, the weight of such vehicles often makes tire changes impractical or impossible.
Accordingly, there has been a long continuing need for a wheel attachment which could cooperate with a tire to assume a substantial load in the event of substantial tire deflation or flat tire condition. However, such a device must be designed so that it in no way interferes with the normal performance of a tire.